The Legend of the Spork of Doom
by Yullenrin
Summary: The story continues- Inventor Gwaine meets Entrepreneur Gwaine. "Silly Merlin, I have everything under control." And then- "May the gods save us." Slight Merwaine. Epicness and Mayhem ensue.


_**Once again. Randomness through and through. Didn't know I'd make another part to this story 'The invention of the spork'. So for those of you who enjoy Merwaine, and the earlier story, I hope you enjoy this =)**_

"Hey, you really think this... 'Spork', is pretty awesome?" Gwaine sits at his place on the workbench as he waits for Merlin to finish his work. His eyes flicker in Merlin's direction, just to see him tinker around with some glass vials filled with ghastly-coloured liquids; Gwaine didn't even want to know, he just waited for Merlin to answer with a sort of pensive thoughtfulness that was so unlike himself.

"...Yeah, I guess. It stopped a bandit. _We_ stopped a bandit- or sort of- with a fork tied to a spoon. I think that warrants a title of awesomeness." Merlin looks up for a second and then returns his eyes to his work, shifting a beaker above the slight flame and watching the concoction bubble and turn from a slime green to a smooth deep sea blue.

"Hmm..."

"You're awfully quiet today, Gwaine. Is anything the matter?"

"No, no. I was thinking... I have a plan."

"oh, no."

"You haven't even heard it yet."

"I already know it's trouble."

Gwaine stared and Merlin and scoffed, before rolling his eyes. "You're _quite _the optimist, Merlin. But who to know what will happen once I set in motion this diabolic plan of mine that will somehow involve this spork? Good may yet just come out of it."

"You don't know that."

"Silly Merlin. I have everything under control."

Merlin stopped tempering with the liquids before meeting Gwaine's eyes with a horrified look on his face- Setting the beaker down, he said with utmost seriousness in his voice," May the gods save us."

_**:: The legend of the spork of doom ::**_

"Sporks! Get your sporks here for an unreasonably low price!"

"I knew this was trouble." Merlin groaned and covered his face with his hands, curling inward on himself as if that would shield him from the penetrating stares he and Gwaine got- the latter was enthusiastically waving a few new 'sporks of doom' around, standing on his tiptoes to allow his voice to travel further.

"Nonsense!" Gwaine turned to Merlin for a moment, before turning back to face the crowd and shout," It's effective, and can be used for either eating, for self-defense, or some other nasty thing you want to do with it! Tested and proven worthy of use by even the royalty themselves! I, a knight of Camelot, has used this utensil, and found it to be an excellent sword replacement! Sporks of doom on sale now! Come quick!"

And it was with barely hidden horror that Merlin watched as a young boy, no older than 14, come up to Gwaine with money in hand. And, in a shaky voice, the boy said meekly," I'd like a spork of doom please, sir." Other followed.

_**:: The legend of the spork of doom ::**_

The room was eerily silent. Arthur was _fuming_, and Merlin knew that. He almost flinched when Arthur began to speak to the other man in the room, Gwaine, with a soft measured voice that was deceptively sweet," Gwaine, I have heard of an utterly astounding incident. Perhaps you could shed some light on the matter?"

Gwaine looked at Arthur with an eyebrow raised and his usual cocky smile gracing his roguish features. "Why, I'm afraid I have not heard of this... incident. But I will try my best."

"_Gwaine." _Merlin truly flinched this time round, opting to try and blend in with the shadows. It wasn't his lucky day.

"And _you_. Don't even think for a moment, that I've let you off. You were in charge of keeping him in line. And look what you've done!"

Gwaine took on a defensive stance and said," Hey look, princessé, this isn't Merlin's fault."

"I am aware. But if you do not wish to see Merlin get punished for what you've done, you will explain to me: Why has almost all the royal silverware disappeared in the space of three hours; _especially _the forks and spoons?"

_**:: The legend of the spork of doom ::**_

"... I have no idea what you're talking about."

"**GWAINE!**"

_**:: The legend of the spork of doom ::**_

"Well, we managed to lose the princess. Finally."

Merlin doubled over, panting heavily as he glared accusingly up at the knight. "This... is all... _your_ fault." He finished the sentence off with conviction.

"Woah, there, mate. I didn't say it wasn't." Gwaine swished his hair off his face and smiled widely- a big, goofy grin. "But didn't you think it was fun though?"

"... I guess."

"Hey, are you still angry at me?"

"...No."

"Yes, you are, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"You've cut yourself."

"I _said_, it's nothing."

"Here, let me kiss it better."

"Gwaine, what are yo-"

Merlin froze as Gwaine pressed his lips softly onto his cut before placing a chaste kiss on Merlin's lips. And then, with a goofy grin, and a nonchalant 'See ya, later then Merlin!', Gwaine was off. And Merlin sputtered helplessly, more than just a little weak in the knees.

_**And that's that. I sincerely hoped I managed to capture Gwaine. He is such a hard character to portray, though it was worth every moment =) **_

_**M4I**_


End file.
